<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Darling by queenofthefallenangels</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635956">Darling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofthefallenangels/pseuds/queenofthefallenangels'>queenofthefallenangels</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - The Walking Dead Fusion, Blood and Violence, F/M, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Sexy Negan (Walking Dead), Smut, Sweet Negan (Walking Dead)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:26:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofthefallenangels/pseuds/queenofthefallenangels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Willa and her boyfriend Derrick are having a fight at the bar that turns a bit physical. What happens when Negan steps in stop put a stop to it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Darling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My arms were shaking as I marched out of the bar that night. I couldn’t believe how Derrick was treating me again. What he would let his stupid buddies say about me. He even had the nerve to say that I was in the wrong for sticking up for myself. I shook my head. I was done with this whole thing.<br/>
“Let go of me,” I yelled when I felt his hand around my wrist. I tried to break free, but he yanked me hard.<br/>
“Stop, you are embarrassing me right now.” He said his grip harder on my wrist. “You are acting like a child.”<br/>
“Why? Because I was standing up for myself. Someone should have since you didn’t defend me to your little police buddies.” I said still struggling against his hold. “If I am such a child then let me go home.”<br/>
“You have no ride home. Stop acting like a child and come back inside.” He yanked me harder back.<br/>
“I am perfectly fine, Derrick,” I said, only pulling back. His grip got tighter. I could feel a pain shooting up my arm as he grabbed onto me. “Stop, you are hurting me.” I pleaded now.<br/>
“I tell you what to do and you listen. Get back in the bar now, before I-”<br/>
“Officer,” a husky voice came from the other end of the parking lot. We both looked up towards the voice. In both our anger, we hadn’t noticed the bikers standing there. They had seen the whole thing go down. The one who spoke was tall and lean, his black leather jacket hugging his muscles on his arm as he leaned against his motorcycle. His black hair was slicked back. I could faintly see his facial hair growing back in the dim light. A cigarette hanging from his lips. He took it out blowing smoke before he spoke again. “I can’t help, but notice that she told you to stop and that you are hurting her. Now, I am not one to know the law, but I am pretty sure when a lady says stop, you stop. Least that’s how I was taught by my mother to treat a lady. She would come back from the grave if she saw me doing what you were doing. I suggest you let her go.”<br/>
“Or what?” He asked the man.<br/>
The man playfully raised an eyebrow. “You must be a rookie because most of your buddies know I ain’t afraid to hit a cop, especially one who is hurting a lady.”<br/>
“I can arrest you for hurting an officer of the law,” Derrick said sternly.<br/>
The man chuckled pushing off the motorcycle. He looked at the man on the motorcycle next to him, “This guy is something else.” He said to the long haired one next to him. “Look at all the witnesses I have on my side. All they got to say, is that I was trying to help out this poor girl that you were manhandling. Plus, I got Sheriff Rick on my side. I will be out before dawn breaks.” He smiled wide as he threw his cigarette to the side. He closed the distance between us, gently touching my arm. My heart skipped beats when I felt his rough calloused hand against my arm. “Would you looky here, Daryl. She’s already got some nice bruises already forming. Help my case out greater.” He turned to my boyfriend, his eyes narrowing. His smile disappeared, “So, I suggest you do as she asked and go back inside.”<br/>
“How is she supposed to get home? I am her ride.” He growled at the man.<br/>
“I am sure I have another helmet somewhere. I will make sure she gets home fine.” He winked.<br/>
“How do I know we can trust you aren’t going to hurt her?”<br/>
“Oh pretty boy, trust me, I don’t hurt women as you do.”<br/>
He growled one last time before turning to get back to the bar but quickly turned around punching the man in the face. The man grabbed his face, “Everyone saw that right?” He said looking at the men behind them. They all nodded. “Well, then this is only fair.” The man sent a punch into his face sending him backward. He grabbed his nose as blood started to gush out.<br/>
“You motherfucker,” He said, reaching for his gun that was in his pocket. He knew he wasn’t supposed to have it on him if he was off duty, but he never listened to the rules. The man chuckled darkly, “Oh, someone brought the big guns out. I thought I felt bad for you before Darlin with how he was acting. Now, he has to bring a gun instead of fighting me like a man. You must have a super small dick, boy.”<br/>
“Shut up, or I will shoot you,” Derrick yelled. He was still on the ground holding up the gun.<br/>
The man tsked. “I highly doubt that. For one, everyone saw you hit me first. Secondly, I think you have enough alcohol in your blood to have your pretty little badge removed. Now, I am going to repeat myself one more time, because I am a nice man. Get inside and my buddies and I won’t you down and break every bone in your body. Got it?”<br/>
Derrick nodded as he walked into the bar. I could hear him cursing under his breath about something.<br/>
The man turned to me, “Negan.” He said, holding out his hand.<br/>
I took it, my heart still racing from everything that happened. “Willa.”<br/>
“Beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Now, darlin, how about I get you home?”<br/>
I nodded as I let him lead me to his bike. I had never ridden on a motorcycle before. This was going to be the first time. I was starting to wish that I had drank more when I was in the bar. It would make it easier to calm my nerves. I was going home with a guy I didn’t know and on a machine that I had never rode on before. Yeah, I needed way more drinks than this. My hands were shaking as I followed him. He looked back at me. His hazel eyes are studying me. “You okay, doll?” He asked.<br/>
“I just never rode one before. I don’t think I am drunk enough for this.”<br/>
He smiled at me. The smile spread to his eyes. His smile had to be one of the most gorgeous things I had ever seen before. It had my heart doing backflips. “Well, you don’t have to worry about me. Just make sure to hold on extra tight, darlin. I will make sure you are safe.” He winked at me, causing butterflies to explode inside my stomach.<br/>
My hand was shaking as I got onto the back of his motorcycle. I did as he said and wrapped my arms tightly around his waist. He started the bike up and drove down the road. I gave him directions to my house. He nodded and headed that way for me. I swore that he was trying to get me to hold tighter with the sharp turns that he took.<br/>
Once he got to my house, I expected him to just drop me off. He had other things in mind. “What kind of gentlemen would I be if I didn’t walk you to your door?”<br/>
“A normal one.” I giggled as I slipped off his bike.<br/>
He rolled his eyes, “You need to get around better men like me. Not like that pussy back at the bar.”<br/>
“I meant, you just gave me a ride. It’s not like its date or anything.” I said looking at my feet as I walked up to the front porch.<br/>
He stopped me and turned me towards him. He hooked one of his long fingers underneath my chin, lifting my chin up to look him in the eyes. I bit my bottom lip, thinking he was going to kiss me. He was inches away from my face. I could feel his hot breath against my cheeks. “If I didn’t know any better, I would be thinking you want me to ask you on a date.”<br/>
I blushed, moving my face. “You would never.”<br/>
“No wonder you got with such an ass. I was wondering the whole time how he got such a beautiful girl. You don’t know your worth.” He said.<br/>
“You are just saying that,” I told him. We reached my porch and I turned back to him. “Is there anything I can get you for this? I don’t have much, but there has to be a way to reward you.”<br/>
He shook his head. “You owe me nothing, darlin. Just get better taste in men.”<br/>
“You know it seems kind of backward that you saved me from a cop. My parents loved it when they said I was dating a cop.”<br/>
“See, this is why sometimes it’s good to rebel.” He winked at me.<br/>
“Would you still like to come in and wash up your hands at least? I can see the blood drying on your knuckles. Please, I have brownies.”<br/>
“If I didn’t know any better I would think you are trying to get me to say.” He chuckled. “Alright, I will come in.” He said holding his hands up in defense. “Mainly for the brownies though.” He said with another flash of his award-winning smile.<br/>
I let him inside my house and turned on the light. “The bathroom is down the hall.” I told him as I pointed. “You can wash your hands and I will get you a brownie and some milk.”<br/>
He nodded his head, “Thank you, darlin.” He said before he headed for the bathroom to wash off his hands. I took a small plate out of the cabinet and grabbed a brownie for him before pouring him a glass of milk, placing it on my kitchen table.<br/>
He came in shortly later. “Thanks, doll.” He said as he kissed my cheek. The problem was when he leaned in to kiss my cheek, my head turned at the exact same time. Our lips touched and I felt something I had only read about in books. Sparks flew from our lips the moment they touched. I kissed back though I knew it had to be a mistake. It was more of a reaction to the kiss. Not to say that I didn’t like it.<br/>
I thought he would have pulled away as soon as he realized it, but he didn’t. He pulled me closer to him and pushed me against the wall. He deepened the kiss as he became hungry for more. I was surprised at first by him, but I relaxed, wrapping my arms around his neck.<br/>
After a long while of an intense make out, Negan pulled away. “You know you don’t owe me this. I can get the brownie and go If that’s what you want.”<br/>
I shook my head. “No, I want this,” I said pulling his lips back on mine. It was true. I wanted it. Derrick had been the only man I had ever been with. I already felt on top of the world. My core was hot with need. I needed more of him. I craved more of him in a way I never craved a man before.<br/>
He hooked his arms underneath my knees as he wrapped my legs around his waist. He pulled away from the kiss. “You are going to have to tell me where your bedroom is then.” He stated.<br/>
I nodded gasping for air from the heated kiss we just shared. “Yeah, it’s just up the stairs. I can walk.”<br/>
“Nonsense.” He said as he carried me up the stairs. He kicked open the door that I pointed to and laid me down in the bed. His body between my legs. My eyes widened when I saw him get down on his knees pulling me closer to the edge of the bed. He saw my eyes and stopped. “What’s wrong?” I shook my head. A smirk appeared on his face causing his dimples to sink in. “He never ate you out did he?” He asked.<br/>
I shook my head again. “He didn’t like it.”<br/>
“Well, that boy doesn’t know what he is missing, princess, because you look delicious. I can see it through your panties.” He said as he pulled my skirt up to my hips. He hooked his finger into my panties and pulled them off with one quick swipe down. I bit my lip as I watched him. “Look, how pretty this pink little pussy is for me,” Negan whispered. He gave my outer lips a small kiss before he started to lick them. He soon dove his tongue between my folds as he lapped up the wetness. His rough fingers scrapped up the sides of my leg. He slipped a finger into me and groaned softly. “Fuck,” he said. He moved another finger inside and started to move them. He pressed gently against my button causing me to feel new waves of pleasure that I couldn’t explain. I moaned loudly as I moved my hips against his fingers and face.<br/>
All of a sudden, the sensation was gone. I opened my eyes to see he had pulled out. Negan was talking off his leather jacket revealing his white v neck. He pulled down his cargo pants, releasing his thick shaft. It was hard as it stood. He took off his shirt and laid back down on the bed. “I want you to lay on top of me.”<br/>
“Won’t that hurt you?” I asked kind of nervous.<br/>
He shook his head. “No. Just lay with your legs between my head.” I did as he said. Without instruction, I took his dick between my lips, tasting his precum. I moaned against him as I began to bob up and down. He let out a soft groan before he stuffed two fingers back inside me. He wrapped his lips against my clit. Negan sucked and pulled on my clit. I screamed against his cock. It wasn’t long before I came all over his face and fingers. He didn’t stop though. His motions never slowed. My body was so sensitive from the last time, I knew I wouldn’t be able to hold it back long. I wanted to give him some pleasure too. I pushed him all the way down my throat, gagging slightly.<br/>
He released my clit, “Oh Fuck,” he said bucking his hips into my face. “That felt so fucking good princess. I am so fucking close. Are you going to swallow daddy’s cum like a good girl?”<br/>
This dirty talk was all new to me. I had never called a guy besides my actual dad, daddy before. But calling him that felt so hot, I couldn’t resist it. “Yes, daddy,” I said before taking him down my throat a couple more times. It wasn’t long until I felt him throbbing inside my mouth as his seed released. “Oh, fuck princess.” He said as he played with my hair. He was trying to catch his breath. “So about that date?” He said.<br/>
I giggled as I moved to face him straddling his chest. “What about it?”<br/>
“If this is how it ends, I would love to take you out on it.”<br/>
I blushed, “I would love that. Now, let’s go eat that brownie.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>